Hands Held Softly
by Disney United
Summary: They were the first gay couple of their school, and their school was one of those types of schools. You know the type. So it was sort of a big deal.


They were the first gay couple of their school, their school being one of those schools that is found in one of those small towns. You know the type of small towns - the ones where there are more churches than fast food joints, and more fast food joints than actual sit down restaurants. It was one of those small towns where the people that lived there were either extremely conservative and extremely liberal, and as it was a small town, both sides frequently clashed, often on the local newspaper.

So as they were the first gay couple of their school, which happened to be in one of those sorts of towns, with those sorts of people, they kept quiet about their relationship. That is, until they didn't.

Anna and Elsa were so in love and it was so obvious. Even to those that were blind to such things as people being attracted to other people, it was so completely and vastly obvious. It was the way they talked to each other, and the way their touches were so comfortable - too comfortable. It was the way how they would talk to each other constantly, and when they weren't talking to each other, they would talk to other people about one another. It was so clearly obvious that they were in love, but everyone was afraid to say something for or against him, because neither of them were _out_ yet.

For the longest time, nearly a full year, there were rumors. The way they would walk, so close to each other through the halls, with the knuckles of their hands constantly brushing against one other.

Anna told Kristoff first. He was crushed, for he had had alternating crushes on both Elsa and Anna for ages. He was crushed and confused, and when you add those two emotions together, bad things tend to occur.

So Kristoff told his younger brother Sven, who was in junior high. He told him in all his anger and that niggling for revenge that was tugging at his mind and at his heart. Sven, as I said, was in junior high, and as junior high kids do, he told anyone and everyone he could. It was big news, you see, two very smart and attractive high school girls dating. It was beyond big, as it was absolutely huge.

Elsa, before Sven was told by Kristoff, told Hans. Hans wasn't someone many people associated with. He was in a category all his own, when it came to your typical high school stereotypes. He was rich as all get out, but that didn't effect his personality for the better or worse like it did with most. However, his Achilles' heel was his brothers, his twelve older brothers, who each was so completely unique and individual. Each one of them had a specialty, and each one excelled in said specialty. By the time Hans reached high school, there was literally nothing left for him - he was the quiet boy who didn't participate. In a way, he didn't want to be compared to them, but it was more than that - he didn't want to fail.

The only thing that truly made Hans different, besides the fact he was good at absolutely nothing, was the fact that he was gay. And openly so - another cause for his self-imposed isolation.

So Elsa stumbled across him sitting on the stairs reading. Only he wasn't reading, he was just staring at the book on his lap, this expression on his face that was just so horrible, that Elsa had to say something.

Once told, he merely nodded, and maybe something like a smile was there briefly, before it was gone, and he went back to "reading".

Hans ended up telling one of his brothers, who told the rest. He wasn't sure what made him tell, and he felt guilty afterward, but in some ways, he knew it was selfishness - no longer would he be the only one that was targeted for something like who he chose to be.

Meanwhile, Sven had happened to have told Olaf, a boy that often talked to Anna on the bus. He tried to keep silent, but as Anna walked off the bus one day, he couldn't help but ask.

Anna went to Kristoff, knowing he was the only one she had told. He tried to explain, tried to say it was because he loved her, but her tears refused to cease, and she denounced him as her friend.

By the next morning, Olaf's outburst on the bus had caused many people to know. Every one that was in junior high's older and younger siblings knew, and everyone that ever came in contact with Hans's brothers knew.

And as they lived in a small town, that meant that everyone knew.

In a way, when they walked into school together, they expected protests, people shouting at them, or even giving them dirty looks. None of that happened though.

There were looks, but not looks of hatred - merely contemplation. The contemplation was not focused on them, though, or at least all of them. Merely their hands, swinging so close together, the backs of their hands never parting once.

**_A/N I found this little piece in my list of requests - for some reason, I called it fluff. I'm pretty sure this ain't fluff. Oh well._**

**_If you have a request for any story within any of the Disney-Pixar animated fandoms, please feel free to request, either by reviewing or sending a PM!  
_**

**_Thank you for reading and please review!_**


End file.
